


Their Big Night (And Other Quintis One-Shots/Mini-Fics!)

by DrandMrsCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrandMrsCurtis/pseuds/DrandMrsCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Quintis fic!! The first chapter (their proposal) is wishful thinking, but the rest is individual Quintis fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night, stars shining and Happy and Toby admired the constellations. She was telling him stuff he already knew, yet it seemed so sexy and intriguing when she said it. 

"You are so beautiful, Hap," he told her.

"Thanks, Doc," she said, sounding skeptical.

"You really are. Plus you look super hot in that dress."

"You'd better not be trying to get in my pants," she eyed him as he held back a laugh. 

"I'm not!" he put his hands in the air in defense, "I promise."

They stood for a bit before Toby's nerves got the best of him. Happy could tell but she didn't want to intervene on anything. 

"Look Happy," he began, taking her hand, "I have had a great time tonight. But I didn't just bring you here for a date."

"Oh, are we here on a mission?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I guess you could say I am," he answered her, chuckling.

"What is it then, Doc?" she asked, getting impatient.

He squeezed her hand before getting down on one knee. Then he looked up at her, his eyes full of love and admiration for the woman in front of him.

"Oh," she whispered, her jaw dropping and her eyes beginning to water. 

"Hap, from the first day I met you, I knew there was something incredible between us. I know that our relationship isn't perfect, and I know we go through rough patches, but my love for you is so much greater than anything negative that could ever happen to us. You're the love of my life!! I can't imagine my life without you." he paused, taking a shaky breath, "Happy Quinn, will you make the absolute happiest man on this earth? Will you marry me?" he asked, hands unsteady as he waited impatiently for her response. 

"I-I don't know what to say," she whispered, "for the first time in my life I don't know what to say."

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Yes! Yes of course, Toby, of course I will marry you." her smile was brighter than he had ever seen it as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good," he said, slipping the ring on her finger.

She gasped when she looked at it. 

"Oh my gosh, this is so perfect, Toby."

"Good. Your dad helped me with it."

"You asked him?"

"For permission, yeah. Then he gave me the band. It was your mom's," he replied, whispering the last part. 

"Really?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p', "We picked out a new stone so it would be flush against the band. That way it won't interfere with your work."

She smiled, putting her head on his chest as he pulled her in for a hug. 

"Thank you," she said.

"Always," he paused, a now confused look on his face. "He mentioned something about an old video?"

She laughed, knowing exactly what her father meant. "Remind me to show you that later."

"Okay," he said, still puzzled.

She laughed again. "I am so in love with you," she said quietly, coming to the realization.

"Wh-What?" he asked.

"Oh please, you most certainly heard me, you idiot."

He couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face. 

"I love you too, Hap."

"Good," she responded, leaning in to kiss him again. 

"Come to my house again?" he asked, even though it was more of a whiny command.

"Sure, let's go."


	2. Finding the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and Patrick share a special moment. (Set prior to the first chapter)

He was nervous as heck when he lifted his hand to knock on the door. A familiar face answered.

"Hey, Toby. Come on in."

"Thanks for having me. I have some stuff to talk to you about, actually."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you have a seat? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water would be great. Thanks."

When he came back with the water, Toby was full on sweating. 

"I have a feeling you didn't just come to me with some questions about a car," Patrick said.

Toby laughed nervously. "No," he said, "I came to talk with you about Happy."

"Happy, huh? Is something wrong?"

"No! No, I just..." he paused, "I came to ask you about how you feel about me asking her to marry me?" the psychiatrist said in a squeak voice. 

"Oh," Patrick replied. 

"I, well, know you haven't been a huge part of Happy's life, and I know that nobody asks for permission anymore, but I think it would mean a lot to Happy and it certainly means a lot to me that you wish us well."

"Toby, I'm flattered. And I know that you love my daughter very much. I would love to see you two spend your lives together and I know it would make her the happiest she's ever been." Patrick started to get teary eyed. "Thanks, Toby. It means a lot to me, too."

After chatting for a while, Toby and Patrick headed out to lunch. They went to Kovelsky's and sat in Toby and Happy's regular booth. They talked for several hours about Happy, Scorpion, marriage, and more. As they got into their cars to head home, Patrick to told Toby to meet him back at his apartment. He had one last thing for the couple.

Toby wondered what it could be. A book or something, maybe. Maybe money? He was baffled. Patrick pulled into his driveway and entered the house. He came back out with a little velvet box.

He opened it and Toby gasped. "It was Grace's," he whispered. "I want you to give it to Happy."

"Really?"

"Really. I've never seen her like how she is with you."

"She'll love it."

"I know. Be careful, Toby. She's tough, but she's fragile. Don't break her heart or her trust."

Pulling Patrick into a hug, he said, "I won't. Don't you worry. She's my everything."

"I know. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! Toby would probably never do this, but I felt like they needed to share a moment. (The ring they used on the show was perfect for her, even though I wish that she could have had Grace's.)


End file.
